FlameClan/Roleplay
0This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2, 3, 4 ' ---- Hiddenshade rumbled his congratulations, still waiting for his eye to be treated.---- Cardinalblaze rose to her paws, quivering from grief and pain, still weak from battle. Her leg still oozed blood, but she was determined to have her family back together once more. "I'm going to find them."Silverstar 14:13, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ((Renegade??)) "I'll come with you," He meowed. "I'll let Flamestar know where we're going." ((OH MY GOSH I HAVE ANOTHER AWESOME PLAN!!!)) Flamestar 22 14:19, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw woke, proceeding to return to DarkClan camp. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 14:23, January 25, 2015 (UTC)) Gritting her teeth, Cardinalblaze nodded at her mate, leg in the air.Silverstar 14:27, January 25, 2015 (UTC) "Let's go then," Birchtail meowed, his voice sharp. (Continue this in DarkClan?) Flamestar 22 14:43, January 25, 2015 (UTC) (Sure) Mapleshine sat out of the Medicine Cat Den, licking her wounds painfully.Silverstar 14:45, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail stretched, following alongside his mate to tell Flamestar where they were headed. "Flamestar, Flamestar!" He called, but strangely, no answer. Flamestar 22 14:47, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze gazed at her mate with round eyes. "Could she possibly be....-" She began, swallowing hard. "...Losing a life?"Silverstar 14:51, January 25, 2015 (UTC) "No!" He yowled, staring at Flamestars bloody body. Falconstripe stood over her, his claws bathed in blood. "You monster!" Birchtail snarled, lunging at him and quickly pinning him down. Flamestar 22 14:52, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze stood strong beside her mate, spiking out her fur and hissing furiously at Falconstripe. "Do you have some death wish?!"Silverstar 14:54, January 25, 2015 (UTC) "I don't," He hissed, thrashing his tail. Birchtail layed beside the leader, tears flowing from his eyes. Flamestar quickly stumbled up, steadying herself. "It's okay, it wasn't my last life. Although, I only have a few left." Flamestar 22 14:56, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade, who was still patiently waiting for his treatment, approached his leader with a swift flick of his tail. "Here, I'll escort you to Frostleaf," he meowed, offering his shoulder for support.Silverstar 14:59, January 25, 2015 (UTC) "Thank you, Hiddenshade," Flamestar meowed, her breath almost lifeless. Falconstripe lie pinned under Birchtail. "You can't kill me," He snarled. Flamestar 22 15:04, January 25, 2015 (UTC) "He may not be able to, but I'd happily kill you, because 'accidents happen'." Warned Hiddenshade as he escorted his leader to the Medicine Cat Den. Deep down, he didn't mean it, he was loyal to his friends in the code, but he knew that accidents did happen, and acted like he meant so.Silverstar 15:07, January 25, 2015 (UTC) "Go ahead, Hiddenshade. I'll give you the honor." Birchtail hissed, keeping Falcon pinned. Flamestar 22 15:15, January 25, 2015 (UTC "S-Sir? You mean it?" Hiddenshade asked, rather baffled by the sudden "honor" of killing a cat. He gazed at Flamestar, as if asking her for permission.Silverstar 15:17, January 25, 2015 (UTC) "Go ahead," Birchtail snarled. He lashed his teeth, sinking his claws into his flank. Flamestar 22 15:22, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade, gently letting Flamestar, approached Falconstripe with his ears back. Raising a sharp, long claw, he slowly sunk it into the neck of Falconstripe, letting him suffer as he felt his neck being ripped open. Once he decided that the wound was deep enough, Hiddenshade stepped back, watching him flail and spit up blood.Silverstar 15:27, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Falconstripe coughed up blood, flailing helplessly under Hiddenshades claws. "Don't kill him, just let him suffer." Birchtail insisted, enjoying the pain that his brother conceived. "You attack my camp, steal my kits, and take one of my leaders lives, YOU PAY!" Flamestar 22 15:30, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze remained beside her mate, watching the tom suffer with her blue eyes gleaming.Silverstar 15:32, January 25, 2015 (UTC) "Get off me you moron!" Falconstripe hissed, pushing Hiddenshade off. He quickly pounced on him, slashing at his throat and throwing him to the ground. Flamestar 22 15:35, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade, quickly slinking to the side, drug Falconstripe by his tail to a rock, a large and strong one to be more specific. He grabbed the tom's hind leg and bent it around the rock until it snapped, breaking the leg's bone. "Now, go ahead and suffer more." Hiddenshade muttered with a snort, padding away.Silverstar 15:37, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Falconstripe yowled in pain. Birchtail smirked, enjoying the suffering. "That'll be enough," Flamestar ordered. "You're not a bunch of vicious heathens, unlike DarkClan!" Flamestar 22 15:38, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade twitched his whiskers in amusement, returning his leader and escorting her to Frostleaf.---- Cardinalblaze, determined to find her poor little scraps, was already limping towards the camp exit.Silverstar 15:41, January 25, 2015 (UTC) "Cardinal, let's go find the kits. We need to hurry, we don't know how much danger they could be in!" Birchtail yowled. Flamestar 22 15:43, January 25, 2015 (UTC) "Way ahead of you," sighed Cardinalblaze as she quickened her limping.Silverstar 15:44, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze returned to camp, Scarletkit hanging in her jaws with her mate beside her. Stormkit was already falling asleep, tired from the expedition and action.---- Hiddenshade grumbled quietly to himself, raising a paw and rubbing his wounded eye. He wouldn't go blind or loose it, it just needed some herbs.Silverstar 00:07, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail beside Cardinalblaze, fell to the ground, breathing heavily. He sighed. "I love you, Cardinalblaze." Flamestar 22 00:11, January 26, 2015 (UTC) The queen wrapped her injured, weak body around her mate. "I love you too, Birchtail, I love you more than StarClan..." She murmured softly, closing her blue eyes and sighing.---- Meanwhile, Hiddenshade ushered Scarletkit and Stormkit to Frostleaf to make sure they were alright.Silverstar 00:13, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail was comforted at his mates gentle words, although his was still in severe pain. Frostleaf sat in the Medicine Cat Den, her tail-tip flicking as the two kits entered. "Great StarClan! What happened to you two!?" Flamestar 22 00:50, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit twitched his whiskers crossly. "Those jerks of DarkClan stole my sis, so I went to get her back! Then they stole me and tortured us!" He mewed crossly, standing close to Scarletkit as if someone would try to steal her again.---- Hiddenshade sat beside the two kits, narrowing his eye at them. His injured eye was feeling better, and he finally got the needed herbs for it.Silverstar 01:53, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow blinked at the two young kits as her own slept by her still swolen belly. It'd take a few days before she become her normal weight again. "Streamkit for the blue grey shecat, Nightkit for the black tom, and Sparrowkit for the brown shecat," she decided. She let out a purr of delight and happiness. Her own kits, right by her belly, just like she'd wanted only a few short moons ago. Still purring, she licked Streamkit's head in delight.--Stormver 02:04, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit fluffed out his pelt, starting to get cold as he awaited treatment. Scarletkit shivered beside him, her eyes round as she gazed around, still in pain. Cardinalblaze rose to her paws, nuzzling Birchtail. "Alright, when they're treated, send them into the nursery, I'm going to keep Shadowkit and Emberkit warm." The injured queen murmured, limping off to her other kits Silverstar 11:56, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Frostleaf, very suprised, quickly gathered the herbs she needed to treat the wounds to the two kits. "Dear StarClan!" She shouted, looking at their awful gashes of blood. She placed the herbs in front of them. "Here, eat these." Birchtail nodded, pressing close to his mate before leaving to the Nursery. Flamestar 22 12:38, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Sharktalon yawned, laying in the Warriors Den. He soon stood up, stretching as the sun warmed his pelt. The Hawks Eye The Eagles Cry 18:44, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Padding past the Warriors Den, Scorchclaw gazed in, looking at Sharktalon. "Mornin'," He meowed, flicking his tail. Flamestar 22 18:48, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Silverstorm watched the medicine cat in despair. "But what about Stormwillow? She's still weak." She licked the former rogue's fur. Curling up beside the slumbering queen, she started grooming Stormwillow's pelt as she slept. "I'm like her bodyguard. She trusts me more than anything here." Stormver 21:25, January 26, 2015 (UTC) ((Okay, I forgot like..All the med.cat herbs and I really don't find intrest in roleplaying her so..Can someone take her place?)) Frostleaf flattened her ears. "I know, she has just given birth to three, healthy kits. She'll be fine, I gave her a few herbs and some Stick and some Borage Leaves." Flamestar 22 21:41, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Burntleaf lie in the Warriors den. Scorchclaw, padding around FlameCLan camp, spotted Burntleaf. He called to her, his voice echoing through the den. "Hi, Burntleaf!" Flamestar 22 00:14, January 27, 2015 (UTC) (( Hey, thanks! )) BurntLeaf Instantly turned her head towards the sound of her name, She stared at Scorchclaw for a quick moment and smiled "Hey" ((You're welcome!)) "Hi, would you like to go hunting?" Flamestar 22 00:26, January 27, 2015 (UTC) BurntLeaf Stared at him, then nodded slowly as she got up and shoke the leafs off her fur, then waited for Scorchclaw to start walking so she could follow. "Alright then," He meowed. He trailed out of camp, waiting for Burntleaf to follow. Flamestar 22 00:33, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Burnt followed him quietly, she remained silent, still adjusting to this new friend. Scorchclaw stretched. When catching sight of a mouse, he swerved around, lowering his gaze. "Stay silent, and keep your tail down," He ordered, his voice sharp. Flamestar 22 00:55, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Burntleaf nodded again, as she lowered herself against the ground and watched him carefully. (Hey Burnt, you may want to leave a siggy like this: Stormver 02:01, January 27, 2015 (UTC)) Silverstorm stretched, standing up on her paws. "I'll take her back to the nursery," she meowed, grabbing the queen's scruff in her jaws. "I'll be back for the kits." She padded away, dragging Stormwillow to her nest, then grabbing her kits. Finally, after several moments of carrying kits, Silverstorm settled down with Stormwillow, her kits, and Wolfkit. Closing her eyes and resting her head on Stormwillow's flank, she fell asleep. Stormver 02:01, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade lapped his tongue over his black-and-silver pelt, washing blood from it. His wounds hurt, but he was brave and strong.---- Mapleshine sat in a tree, crisscrossing her forelegs as she lay there, letting out a soft sigh.---- Owlscream was feeling sick (yay he can diiieee).---- Cardinalblaze limped alongside her mate, her body feeling heavy and weak from battle. Upon seeing their two others kits, her blue gaze softened, and she licked them each on the forehead. "Oh my dear little warriors..."---- ( I can handle Frostleaf, I know herbs quite well) Stormkit and Scarletkit obeyed, though Stormkit made quite a disgusted face. "Bleeeh!" He grumbled afterwards, wrinkling his nose in disgust as he swallowed the herbs. Afterwards, Frostleaf dressed them in Marigold and Cobwebs, checking them over once more. Stormkit angled his ears towards Stormwillow's litter. "Who are they?"Silverstar 21:03, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit, waking, padded over to Frostleaf's den. "Stormwillow's kits are asleep," she told the medicine cat. "They are our new friends!" She yelped at Stormkit. "She's named them too- Streamkit, Nightkit, and Sparrowkit."Stormver 21:11, January 27, 2015 (UTC) .... ((Okay, thanks, Silverwhisker.)) Yawning, Birchtail stood up, padding towards the Nursery. He pressed close to his mate, glad that everything was back in shape. Flamestar 22 22:23, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow licked her kits' fur, rasping her tongue over their feather soft fur. She glanced up as Birchtail padded in. Wolfkit stood nearby, her eyes shinning hopefully at Stormwillow. It was clear she wanted to hear a story from the queen's rogue life. Stormwillow, glancing up at Birchtail again, asked, "How are you two today?" Stormver 22:33, January 27, 2015 (UTC) "I'm fine. I'm sorry I lashed out at you yesterday," he meowed. "I was trying to protect my kits." Flamestar 22 22:38, January 27, 2015 (UTC) "It's not your fault. I..I had no idea the kits would come...I didn't even know I was expecting.." Stormwillow trailed off, deep in thought. Stormver 22:49, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze's ears pricked as she noticed her and Birchtail's other kits enter the nursery. Scarletkit had her head low along with her tail, letting out a small yawn. Stormkit walked beside his sister proudly, his ears pricked with his tail held high, yet he looked rather serious. "Momma? Daddy? Are you guys gonna get herbs too?" Scarletkit asked with a large yawn, nearly falling over from sleep.Silverstar 00:04, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow blinked, pain tightening her throat. Nobody seems to care! she thought bitterly. She shook her head. They just don't understand me.. "I'm okay myself," she coughed, her voice raspy. "I'm okay!" she screeched as more coughing shook her body. No! Not a cold! Shaking herself, her throat was clear now. "It was just breathing problems.." Stormver 00:25, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "I'm glad your okay," Birchtail rasped. "Congratulations on kitting too!" He meowed, a purr rumbling in his throat. He pressed close to Cardinal, purring. He gazed at his kits with a smile. "I love you," He whispered. Flamestar 22 00:42, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze softly, leaning up against her mate, but flinching in pain from her wounds, causing her to stumble slightly. Grunting, she regained her balance, shaking blood from her pelt. "O-Ow...Our kits are almost a week old, Birchtail..." She murmured in a voice full of pain, but her tone was sweet and loving.Silverstar 00:47, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow smiled, her eyes full of love for the deputy and queen. "I can explain the problems I've had.." she rasped. "I've had this for moons." Stormver 00:53, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit gazed up at his mother, kitten-blue eyes round with worry. "M-Mom? Are you ok?!" He whispered softly, tugging on her tail as if trying to drag her to Frostleaf.Silverstar 00:55, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "She's fine," Birchtail broke in. Birchtail bent down to lick Stormkits ear, purring softly and purring. Flamestar 22 01:23, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit gazed up at his father through a sharp blue gaze, looking rather serious. "No, daddy's she's not, she's hurt, hurt hurt hurt!" He replied angrily with a lash of his tail. Didn't his father care for the she-cat he loved. Cardinalblaze sighed softly as she remained on her side, trying to act relaxed, though her eyes revealed her pain.Silverstar 01:26, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan Category:FlameClan